leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sylveon-GX (Guardians Rising 92)
print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint2=SylveonGXGuardiansRising158.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=SylveonGXGuardiansRising92a.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=SylveonGXGXUltraShiny238.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |species=Sylveon |evostage=Stage 1 |evoicon=133 |evospecies=Eevee |evoname=Eevee |type=Fairy |hp=200 |weakness=Metal |resistance=Darkness |rmultiplier=-20 |retreatcost=2 |class=GX }} |rarity= |cardno=92/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=040/051}} |rarity= |cardno=140/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=057/051}} |rarity= |cardno=158/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=064/051}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=073/114}} |cardno=92a/145|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=323/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=SV76/SV94|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=238/150}} Sylveon (Japanese: ニンフィアGX NymphiaGX) is a Stage 1 card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Magical Ribbon |jname=マジカルリボン |jtrans=Magical Ribbon |damage= |effect=Search your deck for up to 3 cards and put them into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. }} |name=Fairy Wind |jname=ようせいのかぜ |jtrans=Fairy Wind |damage=110 |effect= }} |name=Plea GX |jname=プリエールGX |jtrans=PrièreGX |damage= |effect=Put 2 of your opponent's Benched Pokémon and all cards attached to them into your opponent's hand. (You can't use more than 1 GX attack in a game.) }} Release information This card was included as a Regular card, a , and as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese , each with artwork by 5ban Graphics. The Regular print was reprinted in the Japanese subset. It was reprinted again with new artwork by the same artist as a , released in the on September 21, 2018. In Japan, this print was released as one of the and was 1 of 6 possible prizes players could redeem for 8 Play Points at the 2019 Champion's League Certified Tournament, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on February 17, 2019. Play Points could be earned by participating in side events, which required Play Tickets to enter; 1 Play Ticket was distributed with the purchase of every 2 packs of from vendors. Details of these side events are as follows: Battle area: *Construction Gunslinger Battle – A single battle with guidance from staff if necessary. Victorious players can go on to challenge a further opponent. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. *Seize the Chance! Last Chance Battle! – Another Construction Gunslinger Battle held later in the day with double points on offer. 4 Play Tickets per entry, 2 Play Points for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for a win, and 6 points for 2 wins. *Construction 3 on 3 Gunslinger Battle – A single 3-player team battle. Victorious teams can go on to challenge another team. 6 Play Tickets per team, 2 Play Points for each participant, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. Amusement area: *Venue Stamp Rally – Entrants receive a sheet to fill with 5 stamps dotted around the venue hall. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per completed sheet, limited to 1 per person. *Find Pikachu – A card hit game that challenges participants to find a Pikachu card amongst other cards when arranged. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded for finding the Pikachu card. The SM-P Promotional print features the Championship Series 2019 logo on the right edge of the illustration. A version of the Full Art print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset. Gallery print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image3=SylveonGXGuardiansRising158.jpg |caption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image4=SylveonGXGuardiansRising92a.jpg |caption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |image5=SylveonGXGXUltraShiny238.jpg |caption5= print Illus. 5ban Graphics }} Trivia Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. The print features the version of Sylveon. Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Hidden Fates cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Feelinara-GX (Stunde der Wächter 92) es:Sylveon-GX (Albor de Guardianes TCG) ja:ニンフィアGX (SM1+) zh:仙子伊布GX（SM1+）